One Last Chance
by srp2017
Summary: AU for Season 5 premiere. If you haven't seen the premiere; don't read! What happens if Andrea didn't actually die the day of the attack?
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't watched the Season 5 premiere; don't read! I intend on this only being 2-3 chapters(seriously!). Just a "what I had actually happened instead of what did happen in the show!" And it is a Mike/Andrea story. Will be a stand alone. This is set 6 months after the Season 5 premiere. All characters belong to TNT; other than Molly's name.**

 **One More Chance**

Chapter 1

It was over. Multiple crew and friends had died. More than Mike Slattery even wanted to think about. It hurt but not as much as losing Andrea had hurt. The Nathan James was headed back to Mayport, finally and for once, Mike was not looking forward to going home. He had simply lost too much. Christine, his kids, Andrea, members of his crew, friends that were like family. But he couldn't stay at sea for the rest of his life; as much as he would like to.

As they neared Mayport, a sense of dread filled Mike. Flashbacks of their last return and the fact that he wouldn't have anyone to meet him at the docks. Kara Greene was being hyper vigilant and had done a superb job as Captain. Mike didn't know how she had one it, especially after Danny had been killed but he admired her strength. He certainly didn't have it. She was an inspiration.

Thankfully, there was a light crowd at the docks; mostly out of fear for what happened the last time. There had been a lot of civilians killed, along with servicemembers. Mike had pushed for the Fleet Week. He felt it was important that people see the "Great Fleet." He had thousands of deaths on his conscious because of that theory; even though the President had agreed with him; it was his cross to bear. And his cross was getting extremely heavy and cumbersome.

As he disembarked; he saw Alisha Granderson and her partner at the gates. It was not altogether unheard of that they be there and so he offered them a smile he didn't feel. They were most likely waiting on Kara anyhow but he had to be civil. Alisha saluted him and once he returned the salute; she took a deep breath.

"Sir, there is something you need to know. I couldn't get this across because of the lack of communications." Alisha began.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"When bodies were being…removed after the attack; a smart corpsman made the decision to check all pulses, even if it was believed the victims had died. He found Captain Garnett…she had a pulse, sir." Alisha told him.

"That is not possible. I felt her go limp. I have seen people die and her injuries were not survivable. This is cruel and I am shocked at you, Commander." Mike stated, angrily.

"Sir…I wouldn't do this to you. I wouldn't." Alisha began.

"But, yet, here we are." Mike stated.

"Admiral Slattery, I am not sure if you remember me; my name is Molly. I am a resident at the hospital here. It is possible and there are dozens of explanations. I have permission to share this; but Captain Garnett did survive. I don't know if you felt her lose muscle control or if she did in fact, die and then kick started; but she did survive." Molly, Alisha's partner, said as she put a hand on Mike's shoulder and gently massaged it. She was at least a foot shorter than him and was very petite but Mike found himself listening to her.

"Still, even if she did survive…those injuries were horrific." Mike stated the obvious.

"Agreed. It was horrific. It did considerable damage and Captain Garnett has had a long and painful recovery. She has had to relearn how to walk. Multiple surgeries but she is the toughest woman I have ever met. She went through it all with no pain medication." Molly continued.

"Why?" Mike asked. He felt like he could lose his breakfast. The two women exchanged a glance at one another and then Molly slipped something out of her pocket and handed it to Mike. It was an ultrasound picture and Mike, having had three kids, recognized what they were communicating. As he looked at the picture; he realized; he was seeing an ultrasound picture of a baby; his baby.

"I don't have an explanation as to how that baby is okay. It is nothing short of a miracle that Captain Garnett has survived, let alone her baby. And, she said you wouldn't question it but the baby is most definitely your baby." Molly told him with a huge grin on her face.

"It…was a one time thing. We shouldn't have but…where is she? I want to see her." Mike asked.

"We moved her in with us while she was recovering. She is walking but unsteady ground does cause her problems. Being seven months pregnant on shaky legs…" Molly filled him in.

"The baby? How did she…stay pregnant?" Mike asked.

"I don't have an answer as to how but I can tell you, the baby is seemingly healthy and despite the pain, Captain Garnett has had a beautiful pregnancy." Molly answered.

"Sir, are you ready to go see Captain Garnett?" Alisha asked and all Mike could do was nod. He had no words for what he felt.

 **Love it? Hate it? I know I said I was going to write on anything other than what I already had going but…it was like a loose thread I couldn't leave alone! Please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Last Chance**

Chapter 2

Mike pulled up behind Alisha and Molly at their modern looking townhouse. It was not his favorite style of architecture; although he had never really cared about such things. He had lived in BOQ's and hotel rooms for the past five years when he wasn't deployed. He had to admit, he missed the idea of having a home. If he ever got back to that point, he would not choose a house like Alisha and Molly's. He would pick a one-story, older house with character. Wide trim and big windows, a fireplace and big kitchen. A living room where he could park it in a recliner and watch a football game with a cold beer and a nice cigar. And a large yard so the baby would have a place to play when it got older. Depending on Andrea's reaction to him, of course.

He was nervous. A baby had not been on his radar, let alone a relationship. He carried a lot of guilt with him about Christine and his kids. If he had gotten home sooner or not gone back to the James; they might still be alive. He and Christine had been on the verge of divorce and had agreed to wait to file until he got home from the Arctic. Had things been different; he would have been divorced and not a widower who had lost three kids. Despite his marital issues, he had cared about Christine. Even loved her despite everything. She had been the mother of his children and they had agreed that after the divorce, they would remain friends to make things easier for their kids. By title, Christine was his wife but she had become a friend before her death. Much like Andrea.

As he walked up the stairs to the front door; he wondered how Andrea managed them. Molly and Alisha held the door open for him and he prepared himself. Would she be in a wheelchair? How had she managed a pregnancy with her extensive injuries? Was she angry at him for leaving?

"Sir, she is in the bedroom. I will lead you and give you some privacy." Alisha told him as he walked behind her, down a hallway.

"Thank you, Alisha. I am sorry for what I said earlier. I appreciate you ladies caring for her." Mike apologized.

"It's okay. I expected that reaction. And it is what a family does. They take care of one another." Alisha told him as they turned a corner. Mike glimpsed into the room and saw Andrea with her back turned. She was standing but had ahold of the window seal to help herself. "I'll leave you two alone." Alisha said as she gestured for Mike to enter the bedroom and then shut the door behind her as she left. Andrea had slowly turned around and Mike saw that she was definitely pregnant. He fought an incredible urge to walk up to her and rub her belly; hoping for a kick.

"Hey there, sailor." Andrea said with a smile.

"I…I am sorry I left you like that. I genuinely thought…" Mike stumbled.

"I know. Let's sit?" Andrea asked as she maneuvered to a pair of arm chairs that were in the corner of the bedroom. It struck Mike as odd because the bed would have been infinitely easier for Andrea to maneuver onto but then again, the last time they had sat down on a bed; they had managed to create a baby. He was shocked how well she did sitting down and sat down in the chair next to her's.

"I don't know where to even start…and this…it's a shock." Mike said, indicating her swollen belly.

"Yeah. Shocked me too. This baby is a tough cookie." Andrea admitted.

"Are things…okay?" Mike asked.

"The baby is developing normally, has a strong, healthy heart and is very active. Did Molly show you the ultrasound photo?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. She did. I have it here." Mike said as he reached into his shirt pocket; right over his heart.

"Keep it. I have others." Andrea told him. She honestly didn't look any different, other than being very pregnant.

"I…have a lot of questions but I do think, first of all…I love you. I have…missed you so much. I want to be a part of this baby's life. I want us to…I don't know what you want but I want us to…be together. I know there are logistical issues but…I want this." Mike finished.

"I love you too and I do want you in this baby's life. I want this too…whatever this is. I just don't want to stay underfoot here. Alisha and Molly have been great but I want a place of my own. Now that I am on my own feet; it's time. I would like to think you would move with me…where there is." Andrea stated. She was rubbing her belly as they talked and Mike still fought the urge to reach out.

"We'll start looking for a house tomorrow. Something different than this. Can I?" Mike asked as he pointed at her stomach. Andrea took his hand and positioned it, palm down on her lower abdomen. He was rewarded with a strong kick and it instantly brought a smile to his face.

"Wow." Mike said simply as he concentrated on their tiny baby.

"He or she is putting on a show for Daddy." Andrea told him.

"He or she? You haven't found out?" Mike asked.

"I, unlike you, love surprises. So, about the house; we are both in agreement, the modern style is out?" Andrea asked.

"YES! I was thinking single story, not cookie cutter. Something with character. Large yard, big kitchen. Living room with a fireplace. A house that will tell us a story but allow us to create our own story." Mike stated.

"I love it. Big porch too. I have always wanted a house that I could put rocking chairs and a swing on. Drink sweet tea and read a book. Relax. I also don't want fancy. No formal anything." Andrea listed her wishes for their house.

"Sounds like home." Mike agreed. He still had his hand on her stomach and the baby was really showing off.

"Baby likes your voice." Andrea told him.

"I can't wait to meet baby." Mike said as he knelt down in front of Andrea's chair and very gently pulled her shirt up; exposing her belly. There was scarring but he didn't care about that. He leaned forward with both hands on her belly and kissed it. "I know you are just now hearing my voice but I promise; you will be hearing it a lot more. You will probably get sick of it. Now, I do love you and your mommy." Mike was talking to Andrea's belly and she was laughing and had put her hands over the top of Mike's. Their baby was their next, last and only chance and they were prepared to move forward.

 **Alright, one more chapter after this and done! I just wanted to write a fast and sort of lighthearted story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Last Chance**

Chapter 3-3 years later

Mike pulled into the house that he shared with Andrea, their 3-year-old son, Jacob and a daughter he had yet to meet, Molly. He had been deployed as Fleet Commander for the past year. Andrea's pregnancy had been a surprise. She had emailed him a month into his deployment that they were expecting and unfortunately, he had been unable to get home for the birth. He could not wait to meet Molly, who was named after Alisha's wife who had saved Andrea's life after the attack. Andrea had also told him that she had a special surprise aside from Molly for him but would give no hint as to what it was.

They had settled back in Virginia just after Jacob's birth; in a house that was picture perfect for them. Three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, open concept living room, kitchen and dining nook. It had a lot of character and Mike had his recliner in front of the TV and fireplace. He was already looking forward to relaxing with a cold beer and a cigar and catching the Army/Navy game later that evening.

He walked up on the big porch that Andrea loved and heard laughter through the door. Mike unlocked the door and sit his bag down next to the door. The house smelled like his favorite meal, roast; mashed potatoes, sweet corn, rolls and apple pie. He could hear Andrea talking to someone and it sounded like a conversation that she would have with an adult; not a three-year-old and an infant and he could hear another woman's voice. It was a young voice. He inwardly groaned because he was looking forward to being in the privacy of his own home with no strangers around.

"Babe, I'm home. Where are you?" Mike hollered out.

"Kitchen. Be there in just a second. Just wait." Andrea called out and then appeared in the entryway. She was still a little slow on her feet from her massive injuries after the attack but was still as feisty as ever. She practically ran to him and he picked her up, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Where are the kids? I want to see Jacob and hold Molly. And the surprise?" Mike asked.

"About that…you never had confirmation on Hannah dying, correct?" Andrea asked; effectively pulling a bandage off a painful wound.

"That's correct. I guess you've gotten it? That's hardly a surprise." Mike said painfully. Andrea still had her arms around him; and he had sat her back on her two feet.

"Not confirmation of her death. I told you I had some help with the kids, right? Hannah?" Andrea said with a joyful look on her face. Mike was completely stunned when he saw a grown-up version of his second oldest daughter. She was perfect and met him halfway across the living room floor; carrying a baby; Molly. Andrea took Molly and gestured for Jacob to follow her back into the kitchen. Mike was speechless.

"How? I…am…so confused." Mike said as he pulled Hannah close and shed some very unmanly tears into her dark hair. She was also crying but was holding him tightly. Finally, after about five minutes; she pulled back and started talking.

"After Deer Park; we had to scatter. Mom and Elle were exposed to the Red Flu and died. It was quick for them; thankfully. A farmer and his wife took me in. It was secluded and they are wonderful. I honestly figured you had died too. Wasn't until I tried to apply for college benefits using your name, that I found out that you had lived. I tracked you down but you had just deployed. Andrea insisted I stay here and go to college here. In exchange, I've helped her with Jacob and Molly. I hope that arrangement is okay? I love it here." Hannah told him after they had both sit down on the couch.

"I want you here. I am…so sorry. I should have been here." Mike stated.

"Granted, I would have preferred you but the Patterson's are amazing. They treated me like a daughter." Hannah stated.

"I would love to meet them; thank them for taking care of you." Mike told him.

"They are coming to visit soon. Just had to wait until harvest was over, then it was calving season and winter is rough on a farm. I think you'll love them and they are thrilled that I found you. Dad, I promise; things have been good for me. Aside, of course, not finding you and Mom, Lucas and Elle dying. That part sucked." Hannah said sadly.

"Yeah, it did. God, I really thought you had died. I am sorry I didn't look harder…I should have." Mike apologized again.

"Dad, what you were doing was so important. I was okay. Yeah, we missed a lot of time but we have nothing but time now. Andrea tells me that you are retiring, finally." Hannah asked him.

"I am. I need to be home. I can't miss anymore with you, or with Jacob and Molly. So, college, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a history teacher. So, I will be teaching about you!" Hannah teased.

"Please don't. I am so, so proud of you!" Mike told her as he kissed the side of her head. He could hear Andrea explaining to Jacob that Hannah and Daddy needed sometime alone. Jacob didn't quite understand that and fortunately; Hannah understood it.

"C'mon. I am starving and Andrea has been cooking all day. Plus, you need to meet Molly. She's a jewel." Hannah told him as she stood up and pulled him off the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked the short distance to the kitchen area. Andrea already had the table set and Jacob was in his booster chair. Molly was making her opinion know in a bouncy seat that was sitting on the floor. Hannah finally let him go and pointed at the baby.

"Oh, come here, baby girl." Mike told Molly as he picked her up. She looked at him and immediately gave him a sweet smile. She was already nearly three months old but it was his first time holding her and he had already fallen in love. Jacob was behaving; mostly because Hannah was helping him fill his plate. She was totally at ease with both Jacob and Molly and he was beyond thrilled.

They ate supper, and Andrea and Hannah gave Molly and Jacob their baths and tucked them in, while they insisted on Mike relaxing in his recliner with an ice-cold beer, a Cuban cigar that Andrea had come up with, the game on the TV and the fireplace had a warm fire going.

He was at the pinnacle of his career and beyond ready for retirement. He did miss Elle, Lucas and Christine but he was finally in a good place. It had taken time and counseling for him to stop carrying all the deaths around with him; but Andrea and Jacob had helped, probably more so than the counseling.

Andrea had retired before Jacob was born. She wanted to devote herself to being a full-time mom and wife. She had no adverse effects from her injuries; aside from just being slow on her feet. On cold and rainy days; she did tend to take it easier due to some discomfort. Molly had been a bit of a surprise but they couldn't be happier with her and the pregnancy had gone as beautifully as Jacob's had. Mike was glad that Hannah had been around to help Andrea through it and with her younger siblings.

Mike's recliner was attached to the sectional and after Andrea got the kids to bed and Hannah was in her room, studying; she came in and cuddled up next to him. She put a blanket over the top of them and stole a drink of his beer. To him; it was a perfect evening. The perfect beginning of a long-deserved retirement.

The crew from Nathan James had all been awarded Congressional Medal of Honor's, full pensions, life-time health and housing benefits and education benefits for their children. They were hailed as heroes everywhere they went. Tom lived a couple miles down the road and still taught. Kara Greene had also retired to be a full-time parent to Frankie; feeling that since he had lost his father; she needed to be home with him. Alisha was on shore duty in Mayport. Jeter was stationed at the boot camp. Gator now had a daughter; in addition to the son he had had. Some of them were still serving; even on the fleet with Mike. Sasha had also retired, spending her time mediating between Tom and his kids.

Mike had no real plans. For the first time in years; he didn't have to prepare for the next deployment or move. All he had to do was complete Andrea's 'honey-do list' and hang out with his kids. Get to know Hannah again, bond with Molly and play with Jacob. Years before; Jacob and Molly had not been on his radar but they were the perfect surprise. Three years before; he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now; not so much. His marriage to Andrea was strong, he had three beautiful kids and had Hannah back. They had their dream house and Mike couldn't be happier.

 **Just a short happy AU. I decided to play with the storyline a bit to make it a bit happier! Please review! Love reading them.**


End file.
